happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sphere to Stay
Sphere to Stay is the season 92 finale of HTFF. Plot Part 1 Inside a house, Angie is seen arranging some of her collections on the shelf and makes sure it's safe. She later picks up her sphere and polishes it. She later hears someone knocking on her door and found badly injured Swindler at the door. Swindler then shows his card to Angie to introduce himself, before showing her the Cursed Idol. Angie tries to slowly close the door on Swindler, but he menages to explain the idol to Angie. Angie sees her sphere on the table, still lost in thoughts. Swindler suddenly enters her house and offers her the Idol. Angie brings her small treasure chest and gives it to Swindler. Much to his happiness, Swindler immediately gives the Idol to Angie and leaves the house. Swindler happilly walks away, but as he feels free from the idol's curse, he gets his head shot by a diamond and later shatters inside his head. Meanwhile, Angie thinks what to do about her sphere and the Idol. Quartz is seen inside his shop, listening to music, while cleaning up his fragile stuff. Angie later enters the shop carrying both the sphere and the Idol. Jerky suddenly appears and insults Angie for bringing her "toys" to the shop and tries grab them from her hands. Quartz then sees the drama and is shocked by Angie's sudden appearance in his shop, not aware that he threw a glass bottle into Jerky's torso, causing his blood to flow out from it. Angie is desperately trying to ignore what just happened and covers her eyes, until Quartz tries to pull her away with a cane. Angie opens her eyes and sees Quartz is trying to grab her from a distance with a cane. Shocked, she suddenly "touches" the cane, causing it to break and get tossed into the glass shelf, ending up to falling on Buck and Chuck, killing them off-screen. Angie actually knows Quartz really well and wants a help from him about her sphere and the Idol. This stuns Quartz for a moment, before he finally agrees to keep Angie's sphere for a while. Meanwhile Angie wants to examine the Idol outside. Quartz, stares at the sphere and tries to keep his hands away from touching it. His counter suddenly collapses and that causes the sphere to rolls away. Shocked, Quartz tries to catch the sphere but he trips on his own counter, triggering his quills. Meanwhile, while Pop is trying to keep Cub away from the cacti, Angie passes by. However, Cub gets shot multiple times by Quartz's quills shot from the shop. Quartz tries to get up and notices the sphere is rolling away from his shop. He quickly grabs his stuff and goes after the sphere. Part 2 Angie walks through a park and later stops by Emmy, who is selling her flowers. She happily greets Angie, but seems confused when she sees Angie holding The Cursed Idol in her hands instead of her sphere. Emmy then sees Quartz trying to catch the sphere not too far away from them. Meanwhile, Wilt who just bought a flower from Emmy, walks by Angie and starts staring at the Idol, not realizing the flower suddenly mutated and ate his whole head. The mutated flower then falls in front of Angie, causing her to scream in horror. She runs away and tripps on her own sphere. She also knocks away her sphere, which crashes into Emmy's stall. Angie gets up and only to see Quartz outside. Angie realises what has happened and notices collapsed Emmy's stall. She quickly takes her sphere back, not realising Emmy is dead by being impaled by broken planks. She then becomes aware that she has also lost the Idol. Quartz, notices that something is above him, which is later revealed to be the Idol on the branch. Something falls directly into Quartz's mouth and suddenly causes his body to bloat and swells up. The idol then falls off the branch and bounces off somewhere via swollen Quartz. Angie sees the idol and tries to catch it, but accidentally pushes Quartz away. She is in stops for a minute to decide if to catch the idol first or help Quartz first. The Entertainer is seen cheering up the children with a balloon and becomes distracted by the Idol that lands in front of him, causing Entertainer to accidentally blow up a balloon, which also blows up his face. The children are happy to see his fate, because It looked funny to them. The Idol then bumps Angie from her back, causing her to drop the sphere once again. The sphere falls on the ground and rolls away. Shepard is sees the sphere and takes it, until swollen Quartz suddenly lands on him. His blood splatters into Perry, causing him to flip out. The sphere rolls away along with Quartz, who is also chased by Perry. Nurse who is pushing Cast on the sidewalk sees swollen Quartz and a charging Perry are about to hit her. She successfully avoid them until Angie with an Idol pass by her, causing Cast's wheelchair to start suddenly moving backwards, crushing her body in the process. Bother and Chuckles laugh at Quartz until Perry tosses Quartz directly onto Bother, causing Chuckles to laughs even more. Angie finally gets both idol and her sphere back meanwhile Perry is searching for his new victim, who seems to be Angie now. Shocked, Angie runs as fast as she can while Perry starts charging at her until she reaches the end of the cliff. She begins to cry as she have nowhere to run to. Perry pushes her aside and falls off the cliff, along with the Idol. Angie finally feels safe and quickly walks away. Meanwhile, Quartz finally returns back to normal while being treated by Sweet and others at the picnic. Angie later bumps into Stilton, who is eating almond seeds and falls directly onto Quartz. The seeds land into Quartz's mouth again, causing his body to bloat again, and crushes and impales everyone at the picnic. Angie, at her home sits and rests, while hugging her sphere. She once again hears someone knocking at her door and it turns out to be badly injured salesmen Lifty and Shifty, who are trying to offer her the treasure chest with Swindler's remains, with that ending the episode. Moral "Believe something that keeping you safe." Comic strip sts1.jpg|1 sts2.jpg|2 sts3.jpg|3 sts4.jpg|4 sts5.jpg|5 sts6.jpg|6 sts7.jpg|7 sts8.jpg|8 sts9.jpg|9 sts10.jpg|10 sts11.jpg|11 (end) Deaths *Swindler's head is shattered. *Jerky died because of blood loss and has his innards to come out. *Buck and Chuck are crushed by the shelf. *Cub is shot by Quartz's quills. *Wilt's head is eaten by the mutated flower. *Emmy is impaled by broken planks. *The Entertainer's face is blown up. *Shepard is flattened by Quartz. *Nurse is crushed by Cast's wheelchair. *Bother is crushed and impaled by Quartz. *Perry is fell into the cliff. (death not seen) *Sweet, Stilton, Nutty, Paws and Fatty are impaled by Quartz. Injuries *Swindler is badly injured prior the episode. *Quartz is bloated and swollen after accidentally ate almond twice, as he allergic towards it. *Lifty and Shifty badly injured for unknown causes. Destructions *The diamond shattered inside Swindler's head. *A glass bottle breaks into Jerky's torso. *Quartz's cane broke and hit the shelf. *A shelf is fell onto Buck ans Chuck. *Quartz's counter is collapsed. *Emmy's flower stall is collapsed. Trivia *Both Angie and Quartz met and starred once again since the writer's old comic. **Quartz also formerly having a crush with her in the old comic and seems know how to deal with Angie and her sphere. **Quartz's silence shows that Quartz actually remembered what's happened to him everytime he meets Angie. *This episodes shows that Quartz actually suffers from his almond allergy, later effected like how Flaky is effected after ate peanuts. *Jerky's death is similar to Russell's injury in "Bottled Up Inside". *This further proves that Angie are immune to any type of curses, where she completely unharmed while carrying The Cursed Idol. *The title is a pun on "Here to Stay". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes Category:Comics